Joker
by JennJennHarm
Summary: Songfic. Die Ninjago Version von Joker, gecovert from Strawbellycake. Mehr Information innen drinne. English Author's Note. Oneshot.


**Hey, Hey, Hey! It's Me JennJennHarm.**

**Ignes: I think they know who you are.**

**Me: Shut up. I'm typing this here, not you.**

**Ignes: Basically you just typed my Dialouge here?**

**Me: ...Shut up. *ignores Ignes* So this is a JayXNya story.**

**Ignes: And it's in German!**

**Me: We all know that. And stop interrupting me. Anyways this is a Valentine Story.**

**Ignes: *cough*More like a Songfic.*cough***

**Me: *duck tapes Ignes Mouth* So the Song that is used is Joker from Vocaloid covert from StrawbellyCake!**

**Ignes: So R&R!**

**Me: How did you?**

**Ignes: Claws remember?**

**Me: Uggh. Anyway you can read know. In the Meantime, I'm gonna make sure that Ignes is shuting her Mouth now Shut or I'm gonna make her Dream turn into Reality. *chuckles darkly***

**Ignes: *gulps* H-H-help!**

In einer dunklen Nacht hört man Schritte im Wald.

Jemand rannte von etwas weg, nur wusste die Person selbst nicht wer es oder vor was es weglief.

Einige Minuten später sah sie ein altes Schloss. Sie rieß die Tür auf ohne vorher zu klopfen.

Plötzlich hörte sie Musik. Sie folgte der Quelle der Musik. Sie öffnete eine weitere Tür und sah einen Mann mit braunen Haaren, elecktrisch blauen Augen und einer dunkel blauen Maske. Er hat eine blauen Anzug an. Er begrüßt sie mit seinen Zylinder. Und fängt an zu singen:

_Es ist nun Zeit für unsere Show-Time._

_Wir laden unseren ersten Gast ein_

Er zeigte auf das Mädchen. Und ein Kartenspiel erschien in seiner Hand.

_Wenn du magst leg ich dir die Karten _

_Wer ich bin musst du nicht erraten _

Er legte fünf Karten auf dem Tisch und mischte sie.

_Hast du die Regeln gut verstanden? _

_Die wahre Liebe kam abhanden _

Das Mädchen wählte die Karte in der Mitte. Wie durch Zauberhand schwebte die Karte in der Luft. Auf der Karte war ein Bild des Mannes mit einen Messer in der Hand. Da drauf stand der Name "Joker".

_Solltest du die Karte anheben _

_Musst du mit den Konsequenzen leben. _

Erschrocken stand das Mädchen auf versuchte zu entfliehen, aber die Karten holten sie ein. Es schien als ob die Karten zu singen versuchten.

_Deine Entscheidung ist nun gefallen und du kannst _

_das Schicksal nicht mehr verändern_

_Ich hab die Karten schon bunt in dein Leben eingemischt_

Jetzt fingen die Karten an zu singen.

_JOKER ein Mädchen am Rande der Tränen_

Das Mädchen fiel auf ihre Knie. Sie wollte nur noch nach Hause zu ihren Geschwistern aber sie schien in diesen Schloss gefangen zu sein.

_JOKER lässt sich von ihren Ängsten lähmen _

Sie sank zu Boden. Egal was passiert, sie wollte nur noch raus hier.

_JOKER ein Genuss aus dem tiefsten Herzen _

Sie wurde müder und müder.

_JOKER führt ganz am Ende nur zu Schmerzen _

Sie schloss ihre Augen und wurde von dem Mann hypnotisiert.

Etwas später sah man die zwei auf einen Drachen reiten. Der Drache hielt mitten in der Luft an. Der Mann begann wieder zu singen:

_Komm schau dir deine neue Welt an _

_Es gibt so viel was man erleben kann _

Er zeigte auf die Stadt und die vielen Atraktionen.

_Ich spüre in dir das Verlangen_

_Nun muss du auch nicht länger bangen_

Sie flogen wieder zurück zum Schloss. Er legte sie auf die Couch

_Meine Entscheidung ist nun gefallen und ich_

_kann das Schicksal nicht mehr verändern. _

_Du hast die Karten schon bunt in mein Leben eingemischt_

Er nahm sein Messer aus seine Ärmel. Er schwenkte es langsam hoch in die Luft.

_Joker _

Er holte erstmal tief Luft um sich zu beruhigen. Sie war zwar wunderschön aber er sollte so nicht denken.

Sie war doch nur ein weiteres Mädchen. Welche wie sie gab es doch viele, oder? Ja bei dem Gedanken musste er bleiben.

_Joker_

Noch etwas mehr Luft und holte mit dem Messer aus.

_JOKER dein Licht hört langsam auf zu funkeln_

Auch wenn er es wollte, er konnte sie einfach nich umbringen. Sie ist so schön.

_JOKER du stehst nun ganz allein im Dunkeln_

Er wollte nicht mehr alleine sein. Sie ist zu Perfekt.

_JOKER die Sicht wird immer immer trüber_

Er sah seine Tränen vor den Augen. Er konnte, nein er wollte sie nicht umbringen.

_JOKER du wünscht dir es wär schnell vorüber_

Er wachte sie langsam wieder aus ihrer Trance auf. Ihre Augen sind so wunderschön.

_JOKER ein Mädchen am Rande der Tränen _

Als das Mädchen den "Joker" sah, verlor sie sich in seine Augen. Sie nahm seine Maske ab und dahinter ist das schönste Gesicht das sie je gesehen hat.

_JOKER lässt sich nun nicht mehr länger lähmen _

Der "Joker" half ihr beim Aufstehen.

_JOKER ein Genuss aus dem tiefsten Herzen _

Sie verließen das alte Schloss. Der Sonnenaufgang war wunderschön.

_JOKER führt ganz am Ende nur zu Schmerzen_

Das Mädchen kann es kaum erwarten wieder nach Hause zu kommen. Sie vergaß aber das ihr großer Bruder da wartet und er wird nicht grade gut finden wenn ein Junge dann auch noch mitkommt.

**Ignes: Aww. That was so sweet. So there's only one thing left. **

**Me: And that is Review.**

**Ignes&Me: We know you want to.**


End file.
